Vice Principal Luna
|hair = with |coat = |race = Human |residence = Human world |eyeshadow = |occupation = Vice principal at Canterlot High School |voice = Tabitha St. Germain}}Vice Principal Luna is a female human, the vice principal of Canterlot High School, the sister of Principal Celestia and one of the supporting characters in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. Her pony counterpart is Princess Luna. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In the alternate world that Twilight Sparkle travels to in the film, Luna appears as the vice principal of Canterlot High School and Principal Celestia's younger sister. Sunset Shimmer deceives her into thinking Twilight destroyed the Fall Formal decorations. Before she disqualifies Twilight from running for Fall Formal Princess, Flash Sentry provides evidence in Twilight's favor, and Luna allows her to continue running. Vice Principal Luna later holds the ballot box after the students fix up the gym for the Fall Formal. At the dance, she bears both the envelope with the winner's name inside and the Fall Formal crown's box. Luna is last seen in the film handing Sunset Shimmer a trowel so she can repair the damage she caused to the school with Snips and Snails. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Vice Principal Luna accompanies her sister as she oversees the students working on signs and posters for the CHS Musical Showcase. After the Dazzlings arrive to the school, the Rainbooms try to warn Celestia and Luna about their true nature, but by the time they are reached, they have already been hypnotized by the sirens' song. The two principals later serve as the judges for the Battle of the Bands, and the Dazzlings hypnotize them and coerce their decision in favor of the Rainbooms instead of Trixie and the Illusions. 'Perfect Day for Fun' In the animated short Perfect Day For Fun, Vice Principal Luna watches the Rainbooms' concert and poses for a smartphone photo. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games In ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, Vice Principal Luna first appears beside her sister during the Canterlot High pep rally. After the CHS Rally Song, she tasks Sunset Shimmer with making sure magic stays out of the Friendship Games so the Wondercolts aren't accused of cheating. When the Shadowbolts of Crystal Prep Academy arrive at Canterlot High, Luna warmly greets Dean Cadance. She, Celestia, Cadance, and Principal Cinch also serve as the judges for the Friendship Games. Luna is last seen in several photos during the film's closing credits, dancing in one and laughing with Cadance in another. 'All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games' Vice Principal Luna makes a non-speaking appearance in this short, writing notes during the Friendship Games tryouts. 'Photo Finished' Vice Principal Luna tasks Photo Finish with taking student photos for the Canterlot High yearbook. She later learns that Photo Finish has been forceful with her photography, but she is impressed by the resulting pictures. 'A Banner Day' Vice Principal Luna tasks Flash Sentry, Micro Chips and Sandalwood with making a banner to welcome Crystal Prep Academy to the Friendship Games. When she returns later, she is impressed by the three's collaborative work, unaware that it was the result of their squabbling. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In ''Legend of Everfree, Luna and her big sister are taking the students on a trip to Camp Everfree after successfully raising the funds to do so. Once there, and meeting the ones in charge of the camp, Gloriosa Daisy and her brother, Timber Spruce, when Celestia brings up the camp gift, mentioning the sundial she and Luna dedicated to the camp, Luna voices her discontent at the sundial being useless during the nighttime. Later, when noticing the boat dock is structurally unsafe, Luna decides to close it off, much to the students' chagrin. Later, when Gloriosa, corrupted by magic from Equestria, seals off the camp from the outside world, Luna and Celestia take many of their students to shelter in the mess hall. After Gloriosa is defeated by the Rainbooms and stripped of the geodes that provided her magic, she apologizes to Celestia and Luna, deciding to give up and sell Camp Everfree to Filthy Rich to demolish and rebuild as a spa resort, but Luna and Celestia refuse to let that happen because of their former time spent there along with those memories of campers past and present who love Camp Everfree as well. Thanks to the Rainbooms, the camp holds a Crystal Ball fundraiser that is able to successfully raise the money to pay off the camp's debt and save it from foreclosure. However, unknown to Luna, back at Canterlot High School, magic has begun to seep out of a crack in the pedestal where the Wondercolt statue once stood over the portal to Equestria itself. Depiction in comics Vice Principal Luna appears on pages 39-40 of the My Little Pony Annual 2013 comic, hesitantly allowing Pinkie Pie to rally the students during the Wondercolts/Shadowbolts soccer game. Merchandise Two dolls of Vice Principal Luna have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, and a deluxe "Through the Mirror" doll with accessories, guitar, and microphone. Personality Much like her counterpart in Equestria, Vice Principal is firm yet fair and understanding. Unlike her mellow-voiced sister, she speaks and conducts herself authoritatively, and she keeps her office dimly lit. Luna is not lenient in delivering punishment to the students, as shown in her interactions with Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, and Photo Finish. In the third film, Luna is on very friendly terms with Crystal Prep's Dean Cadance, a considerable far cry from how she views the haughty Principal Cinch. Quotes Gallery See also * pl:Vice Principal Luna pt-br:Deputy Director Luna Category:Female characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Principal Category:Teacher Category:Humans